Maleficent's Daughter
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Maleficent has a daughter the same age as Aurora. When they're reunited, King Stefan seeks to destroy Maleficent. Will the girl save her mother? Or will both be destroyed by Stefan's forces?
1. Momma, Where Are You?

_Momma, Where Are You?_

_Maelynne's POV_

I woke up and padded sleepily down the stairs. After curling up on the couch, I began to cry.

Max spotted me and asked, "Mae, what is it?"

"I want my Momma," I replied, still crying for her. The last time I saw her was the last time she'd tucked me into bed when I was a baby.

Max nodded.

We ate, I never talked. See, my flock, I mean, family, we're a little different, and I'm even more different from them.

They're all 98% human and 2% bird—I'm 50% whatever my Mom was, 48% human, and 2% bird.

Angel wanted to go strawberry picking and we all agreed to go.


	2. My Baby's Been Abducted!

_Maleficent's POV_

I smiled at my sleeping baby, little Malison. "Momma's little girl," I cooed, picking up my baby. I knew King Stefan would be having the christening for his daughter soon and I was hoping for an invitation. None came. I didn't have a christening for my daughter, but that was to keep her hidden. See, I wanted her to have a normal childhood before I stepped down and made her the Mistress of All Evil and ruler of our lands—the Forbidden Lands, capital located in the Forbidden Mountains, where out castle was. Ruling was in her blood and her destiny.

I carefully tucked my little girl into bed and whispered, "Momma will be back soon. I just need to deal with something. I love you, my little Malison."

I quickly left my castle and reached Stefan's palace.

I smiled and looked around. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and…"

I spotted Merryweather and giggled. "Oh, how quaint—even the rebel."

I turned my attention back to the king. "I was quite distressed about not receiving an invitation." I numbly stroked Diablo.

"You weren't wanted," Merryweather snapped at me. "And neither was your brat," she added.

"Maleficent has a child?" Flora was shocked.

I stepped toward Merryweather and snarled, "Leave Malison out of this, Merryweather!"

"When did you have a daughter?" Fauna asked.

"Four months ago," I answered, still tense and furious with Merryweather's attempt to drag baby Malison into our feud—Merryweather and I have been rivals for years, before her sisters, Flora and Fauna, jumped in—see, they only took Merryweather's side since she's their younger sister.

Then what Merryweather said before mentioning my daughter sank into my mind—I'd be way too busy defending Malison to hear Merryweather.

"Not wan…" I repeated. "Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I best be on my way."

I turned to leave. "You're not offended, Your Excellency?" the Queen asked me.

I shook my head and said, "Why, no, Your Majesty. To show I bear no ill will, I too will bestow a gift on the child."

Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna all moved closer to the cradle.

"Listen, well, all of you," I ordered. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her, but before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel…AND DIE!"

The Queen gasped in shock and said, "NO!"

Cackling evilly, I knew my curse would take effect and that it would come true.

"Guards! Seize her!" Stefan ordered.

I growled and, casting a transportation spell, said, "Stand back, you fools!"

I disappeared and returned to my castle.

I walked to my daughter's room.

I walked over to her cradle and looked down.

I stared, numbly at the empty cradle.

Then I screamed—a single, tortured cry of pure agony—my baby had been kidnapped while I'd been gone. "MALISON!"

I stumbled out of my baby's room and checked every room in the castle, tears streaming down my face.

I eventually collapsed on my throne and stared blankly at the wall in front of me. Malison was gone.

I forced myself to my feet and went back into my daughter's room. She was gone and I reached for the blanket I'd made her and cradled it against my chest as the tears kept falling.

Diablo joined me and I blankly ordered, "Find her. Find my baby."

He nodded and also got a group of my soldiers together to bring back my little Malison.

* * *

_A/N—I was bored and flipping through a thesaurus to find a word that was a synonym for Maleficent and found that malison meant curse, so I figured that would be a good name for Maleficent's daughter._


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	4. I Don't Wanna Go Back, Momma!

_Maelynne's POV_

I blinked when I heard Angel's alarmed scream. I snapped my head forward and spotted the Erasers headed toward us. I lunged—pure instinct took over in that second.

I spun and smacked one Eraser, knocking it off balance, and lunged at a second, forcing it backwards against a tree.

This was a deadly dance—Erasers vs. bird-kids.

We fought, when I felt three Erasers grabbing me. I kicked and screamed. "Momma!" I cried out, eventually whimpering for my mother.

Fang saw a raven and it heard my cry of terror and swooped towards the Erasers holding me in an effort to free me.

I began crying harder and looked terrified at Max.

Angel heard my thoughts and nodded silent agreement. _No, I don't wanna go back. Let me go. I can't go back. Momma!_

I watched the raven attack the Erasers holding me but it wasn't enough. I looked at the raven and asked, "Momma sent you?"

The raven nodded and I said, "Tell her…" I hesitated. Then it hit me.

"Tell her I said, 'Sucht mich am Himmel dort, wo Nacht den Tag besiegt!'—Seek me in the sky where night conquers the day!" I ordered, still wriggling against the Erasers holding me back, trying to free myself to get to the others, to Iggy.

One hit me and I screamed again. "Momma!"

The raven seemed to nod and I added, "Death Valley, eight miles due north from the Badwater Basin."

Max realized I was counting on that raven. "Hurry!" she yelled to the raven while she was already trying to free Angel, forgetting about me.

I wasn't that important to her. I was important to Iggy and Gazzy though. Together, we three were the three bombers—the pyrotechs, the ones who created the explosions to save the others.

Gazzy sat up, saw me being taken, and woke up Iggy, and they lunged at the Erasers holding me. They couldn't free me and I was returned to the School.


	5. Come On, Maleficent! Malison's Waiting!

_Maleficent's POV_

Diablo returned, cawing at me—he almost seemed impatient to go. "You've found her?" I choked, desperate to see my now sixteen year old daughter again. I'd been a mess since her disappearance and, personally, a part of me still blamed Merryweather for calling my little one a brat—she couldn't be a brat, I wouldn't allow her to be a brat.

He cawed again and I cast a spell quickly to let me understand him.

"We must hurry, Maleficent!" Diablo cawed. "Your daughter is in danger—grave danger!"

I sprang to my feet, and grabbed my staff. "Where do we go?" I demanded.

Diablo cawed again, meaning follow me at once!

I nodded and quickly followed my raven. "Malison told me to tell you, 'Sucht mich am Himmel dort, wo Nacht den Tag besiegt!'—Seek me in the sky where Night conquers the Day!—more specifically, in Death Valley, eight miles due North from the Badwater Basin," Diablo finished.

I quickly cast the reversal spell and took off—I was getting my baby back—no one was going to stop me—I had Phillip securely locked up in my dungeon and Aurora was in her cursed sleep, and the rest of her kingdom—well, they were asleep too, apparently—it really didn't matter—all that mattered was getting my baby girl back and having her safe in my arms where she belonged.

I raced to the location where Diablo said my daughter would be, discovering a lab of some sort. Where was my baby girl?

I blinked and heard a soft voice calling, "Momma?"

I raced toward the voice and saw Malison staring helplessly out a window—my baby was right there. I flashed a quick grin at her and mouthed, I'm getting you out of there, daughter.

She nodded, weakly.


	6. True Freedom At Last

_Maelynne's POV_

I flinched again as the whitecoats again attempted to make me take some icky stuff. I hated them.

I turned and stared hopelessly out the window, when I heard new thoughts—thoughts of saving a child. I stared out the window, pretending to still be hopeless, but I softly whispered, "Momma?"

Then I saw her—I saw Momma for the first time in sixteen years. I smiled weakly at her, hoping she was here to free me and get me away from this place.

I glanced at Angel and ordered, "Angel, hold out for Max. When you see them, tell Iggy and Gazzy I'm sorry."

Angel nodded and that very night, Momma took me away from the School.

I buried my face against her shoulder and Momma quickly took me to her home. When we arrived, she seemed angry about something and I grabbed onto her. "Momma, don't go," I begged weakly. "If you go, they'll take me away again and I don't ever wanna go back." I sniffled.

She nodded and said, "Alright, I'll stay with you."

I grinned and threw my arms around her neck. "Momma, I'm sleepy," I yawned.

She carefully carried me to a bedroom and gently laid me on the bed. "Sleep well, Malison," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

I slowly fell asleep and knew I was finally safe from the whitecoats.

Morning came and Momma entered my room, holding a tray of food. "Wake up, Malison. It's time to eat," she said, shaking me awake.

I nodded and silently ate. After I was done, I concentrated and summoned my trusty bow and arrow set—Jeb had gotten it for me for my thirteenth birthday. Not to brag or anything, but I had the best shot in my family.

Then I skipped outside to the roof and carefully aimed at the wall, unleashing a quick volley of arrows.

Momma spotted me and asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"Jeb, um, taught me," I shrugged. "I've got better sight than most people so I almost never miss. One arrow = death."

She smiled and I quickly collected the arrows I'd just used.


	7. I Know A Great Hiding Place!

_Maelynne's POV_

Momma sighed and glanced at her crystal and gasped "What is it?" I asked, nervous.

"Stefan's sending troops to destroy me. You must flee," she ordered tensely.

I grabbed her wrist and said, "Come with me. I know a safe place—we can hide there."

She nodded and I led her swiftly toward the clubhouse. "Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked.

I nodded and we reached the location where the clubhouse was supposed to be. I ran over and knelt down amongst the ashes, studying them carefully. "They've been here!" I yelled.

"How could Stefan's forces know of this place?" she asked.

"Not them, Iggy and Gazzy," I replied.

I picked up the scraps of the bomb carefully. "Only they could have done this—in revenge for me—and Angel," I murmured.

"We've got to leave. It isn't safe here after all," I muttered darkly, scanning the horizon.

"What are you talking about, Malison?" she demanded.

"Erasers—they could be anywhere and there's no way we can go back to my old house, they've probably found and burned it to the ground by now," I muttered, tensing for a fight. "And I don't have enough time to train you to fight them."

Momma rolled her eyes and asked, "Couldn't I just use my powers?"

"They _wouldn't_ be enough," I muttered angrily.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Erasers would eat us for breakfast," I spat angrily on the dust.

She nodded and asked, "Now where are we going to go?"

I shrugged and glanced around. "I'm not sure, and it really doesn't matter, just as long as we get out of these mountains," I snapped.

She nodded and we quickly fled into the forests, eventually returning to Stefan's kingdom. "Go to the castle," she ordered. "I'll deal with Stefan and his army."


	8. Saving Momma

_Maelynne's POV_

I reluctantly obeyed. I grabbed my bow and arrows set and hid in the trees, remaining out of sight, but still close enough for me to see my mother.

I watched horrified, as she was grabbed by a group of soldiers. "You leave my daughter out of this," she snarled, warningly.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at my bow and arrows. Then it hit me—I had to save her, but how? I thought for a few seconds and scanned where they were holding my mother. Then I saw the princess—her name was Aurora. I knew what to do. I had to pull a Fiyero.

I spotted a vine and grabbed it. I knew exactly what I was doing.

I swung into the clearing where Momma was being held and snarled. "Let the green girl go!" I demanded.

I whipped out my bow and an arrow and pointed it directly at Aurora. "Or explain to the kingdom how Stefan's guards stood by and watched as his daughter, Princess Aurora, was slain!" I spat.

Everyone's eyes widened, shocked. Maleficent gasped and said, "I told you to wait in the castle!"

"I nearly lost you once," I muttered angrily. "I won't go through that again."

"Let her go!" I yelled, fully ready to release the single arrow into Aurora's heart.

They released Momma and she stumbled over to me. "Go," I ordered. "Get out of here. I can handle these guys. It'll be easy."

Maleficent shook her head and said, "I'm not leaving you. The last time I left you, you were taken."

I shook my head and repeated myself. "Go, Maleficent!" I insisted.

Aurora grabbed Maleficent's staff and threw it at the dark witch. "Go," she insisted.

As soon as I was sure, Maleficent was a safe distance away, I threw down the bow and arrow and threw my quiver of arrows down as well.

The guards grabbed me and I slumped willingly, permitting them to capture me. Aurora stared at me, confused. Here I'd been standing threatening to kill her and the instant Maleficent gets safely away, I drop my weapon? The captain ordered, "Take the girl to the castle. Stefan must determine her punishment as soon as possible."

Aurora froze, and realized that I cared about the dark witch. "Stop!" she ordered abruptly.

The soldiers stared at the princess. "Don't you see? She wasn't going to harm me, she just, she loves her," Aurora said, feeling very confused.

I shook my head and snapped, "She's my mother, Blondie."

She glared at me and I glared back at her.

"Ladies, let's behave, shall we?" Phillip suggested.

I nodded, and let the guards and Phillip and Aurora lead me back to the palace.

When we arrived, Aurora's parents greeted us. "Did Maleficent turn into a teen or something?" some fat king asked.

A fairy in blue looked at me and said, "No, I'm thinking that's her brat."

"Merryweather!" A fairy in pink snapped.

I glared at everyone in front of me. They were my enemies. And I had to keep my guard up.


	9. Stefan! Let Her Go!

_Maleficent's POV_

I reached the palace and stepped toward Stefan. "King Stefan, have mercy on my daughter," I begged. "She did not know what she was doing."

He glared at me and snarled, "LIES!"

I shook my head and said, "Perhaps if we call her she can explain?"

He nodded and ordered, "Fetch the prisoner!"

I watched as Malison was led, bound and gagged into the room.

I glared at the soldiers and walked right over to her. I quickly removed the gag and hissed, "What were you thinking? I'd commanded you to wait at the castle!"

"I'm not _known_ for following orders, Mother," she muttered.

I stared at her and then she was grabbed by the guards and led over to Stefan.

"Explain what you did!" he roared.

"I already told you, I pulled a Fiyero," she replied, frustrated. "And if you'd untie my hands, I could show you what I mean."

"Let her show us," I begged, desperate to keep my daughter.

"Very well, untie her hands, but keep a close eye on her," he ordered.

She sank to the ground and said, "I'll start at the beginning of the show. And you shall watch every minute. Pay attention for each minute of the show is important."

Aurora stepped forward to see if she could get a closer look. Stefan shot an anxious glance at his own daughter and Malison muttered, "I couldn't harm her even if I wanted to—it's not in my nature to harm innocent people. It's not like I had too much choice when I was saving Momma."


	10. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
